A Flower Bud Life
by too.close.for.comfort.07
Summary: Bri is the new farmer in Flower Bud Village. Once she gets there she already finds herself someone she likes, Kurt. This is my first fanfic. BrixKurt R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so yeah. I hope you like it. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

"The Exciting Ranch Plan!

We're looking for ranchers!

Would you like to work in Flower Bud Village?

Buy property that you choose and live a warm and rewarding ranch life style!

The Mayor of Flower Bud Village"

Bri read off of a flyer. "That sounds cool, I should do that! I'll leave right now." Then she packed up her things (which wasn't much) and left her old life to start a new one.

"Hello you must be the new farmer for the 'Exciting Ranch Plan' am I right?" A short man with a tall red hat said to her. "Yes, are you the mayor?" She replied back. "Why yes I am I'm mayor Theodore. Nice to meet you… What was your name?"

"Bri"

"What a nice name! Oh yes you need to pick from three available land plots. There is the Village Center, the River Side, or the Ocean Side."

"I guess I'll take the Village One."

"Nice choice, oh yes you might want to meet the villagers once you settle in. I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye." Then she found her house and went inside to unpack her things. Inside there was already a bed, dresser with a lamp and a diary, a TV, a calendar, a bookshelf, a shelf, and a toolbox. When she was done unpacking she went straight to bed.

Morning

'Knock, Knock' "Who comes here this early especially at 6:00 am? Um… can I help you?" I asked the girl with short brown hair. "Hello, my name is Ellen I live at the Blue Sky Ranch with my father and cousin Blue. And I was wondering if you would like a puppy? It was born on our ranch and we have to many animals already. What was your name again?" She asked. "Bri. And I would like to have it." I responded. "Okay great! What will you call it?"

"Hmm what about Bruno?" I replied. "Bruno, that's a very nice name! Well I'll see you later; I hope you come see us later! Bye!"

"Bye." I said back. Once Ellen left another person came it was a rather tall guy with black hair. "Hi there! I'm Bob I ship things here let me explain it to you. First you put things like animal produce, crops, or things you find in the mountains. Sorry I didn't get to ask you your name."

"Bri."

"Okay nice meeting you Bri! Oh yes I work at the Blue Sky Ranch too. Well bye!"

"Bye. Wait, is there going to be anymore people coming to my house today?"

"No don't worry, I'm the last one." He said laughing a little. "Okay just wondering. Thanks."

Then he left and that's when I went off to meet the villagers.

A/N: Sorry its kinda short I hope you like it. R&R please! 


	2. The Villagers

Here is my second chapter now! Yay! Definitely longer than the first I promise. It's about the meeting the villagers (I'm not going to describe what most of the people look like so don't get mad please.) and the guy she likes. Read to find out who it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

** The Villagers **

* * *

Junk Shop:

"Hi I'm Michael the owner of the Junk Shop and this is my daughter Ann. Ann? Come meet the new farmer…?"

"Bri."

"Ah yes Bri, Ann come here."

"Yes dad? Oh hi I'm Ann future inventor, nice to meet you…Bri was it?"

"Yeah." I responded. "Here you can have this." She said then handed me a book. "It's a book about tools."

"Thanks. I better get going it was nice meeting you two."

"Nice meeting you too! Bye!" Ann said back.

Café Callaway:

"Hello I'm Carl and this is my worker Katie we bake foods here."

"Hi I'm Bri I'm the new farmer."

"Nice to meet you." Katie said. "Okay I'll see ya'll later."

"Come when ever your hungry!" Carl yelled to me.

Library:

"Welcome to the library I'm Maria, can I help you?"

"No, I'm just here meeting people, I'm Bri the new farmer."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello I'm Basil I come to the library for research on plants."

"Hi I'm Bri. Nice to meet both of you."

"See you around." They said in unison.

HeartyLyla:

"Hello can I help you?"

"No I'm Bri, do you work here?"

"Yes, you must be the new farmer, I'm Lyla. And this is my friend Louis. Louis?"

"Yes."

"Meet the new farmer Bri."

"Hello I work at the Junk Shop but I come here on my days off to talk to Lyla."

"Cool. Well it was nice meeting ya'll. Bye."

"Bye." They both said.

Clinic:

"Well hello! You must be the new farmer I've heard about, Bri right?"

"Yeah." I responded. "My names Alex but everybody around here calls me 'Doctor.' Please try to stay in health!"

"Don't worry I'll try! Nice meeting you, bye."

"Bye."

Sanatorium:

"Hello you must be the new farmer I'm Gina and this is Dia she stays here."

"Nice to meet you I'm Bri."

"Pleasure." Dia said calmly. "I guess I'll be going."

"Take care." Dia said. "Bye." Gina said.

Moonlight Café:

"Welcome to the Moonlight Café I'm Eve and this is Dan he some what helps."

"Nice to meet you I'm Bri."

"I wish this job paid more." Dan griped. "Hey, at least my Uncle Duke hired you, or you wouldn't even have a job!" Eve spatted back. "Okay I guess I'll leave you two alone…Uh Bye."

"Bye. Nice meeting you."

Blue Sky Ranch:

"Hey Bri you came! This is my father Hank we own this ranch with my cousin Blue."

"So you're the new farmer huh? If you ever need anything for you farm you should come here, we have everything one could need!"

"Here Bri you might need this." Then she handed me a book. (Oh great another one to carry.) "It's a book about farming, it will help you when you get stuck on farming."

"Thank you. I guess I'll be going."

"Wait Bri! If you see my cousin Blue tell him hi he doesn't talk much, he should be in the fields."

"Okay I will. Bye."

Fields:

"Hi are you Blue?" I asked a guy with a hat on. "Yeah." He replied. "Hi I'm Bri I'm the new farmer."

"Sorry but I don't really wanna chit- chat but don't over do it."

"Okay… I guess. Whatever bye!"

"Bye."

Spot By River:

"Hello sir I'm Bri." I said to an old man. "Nice to meet you I'm Terry. I protect the wild animals around here."

"Cool, well it was nice meeting you bye."

"Bye."

When I got talking to Terry I walked down further and saw a guy with a fishing pole. "Hi I'm Bri."

"Hello I'm Ray I am a traveling fisherman nice to meet you."

"Okay well nice meeting you. Bye." I said. "See you later."

Spring Farm:

"Welcome! Are you the new farm owner?"

"Yes my name is Bri."

"Hello Bri I'm Liz I have a farm with my daughter Nina. Nina come over here."

"Yes mother?"

"Meet the new farmer Bri."

"Hello I'm Nina here take this it's a book about crops." Oh great another book! I said in my head. "We sell seeds and tree saplings here I'll give you some turnip seeds to get you started."

"Thank you very much! I have to go I hope to see ya'll around though. Bye."

"Bye!"

Workshop:

Joe and Kurt's conversation (Before Bri came in): "I hope the new farmer isn't ugly like all the other farmers that moved in and out." Joe said to his brother Kurt. "I know." Kurt replied back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't look familiar. Are you the new farmer everyone has been talking about? Bri right?" A man asked me. "Yeah."

"I'm Woody we're carpenters. We build and remodel, let us know when you want to do either. We're usually here. Hey come over here you two! These are my apprentices. Like you they're just getting started. Get to know them okay?"

Then two guys about my age came over where we were. One had a bandana that was blue with stars on it and a red and white striped shirt and the other had camo pants with a black sleeveless shirt with a vest over it and long brown spiked up hair.

"My name is Joe and this is my brother Kurt." The guy with the bandana said. "What's up?" The other guy said with the camo pants. "Well it was nice meeting ya'll." I said starring mostly starring at Kurt making him turn around blushing.

After Bri Left:

"Dude, she was starring right at you! Man was I way off from ugly! I think she likes you Kurt." Joe said. "How she doesn't even know me we just met."

"Maybe she thinks you're hot."

"Why would she?"

"No offence Kurt you're smarter than me in a lot of things but when it comes to girls your clueless."

"It doesn't matter I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah Dia, the princess. I think the new girl is better though."

"Maybe she is…"

Harvest Goddess Springs:

"Hi, nice of you to come I'm Billy and this is Carlos and Arthur. "Nice to meet you yeah!" The three little sprites said. "Is the Harvest Goddess here?"

"Yeah."

"In life…not stone?"

"Yeah!"

"Who saved her?" Then a voice came from a guy with purple hair and icy blue eyes. "I did!"

"Hi Jamie!" The little sprites said. "Humph. Who are you?"

"Oh yeah I'm Bri. Nice to meet you."

"Humph." He said then left. "What's up with him?"

"We don't know he has always been that way."

"Hello Bri. I am the Harvest Goddess."

"What's up…I mean how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How do you like the village so far?"

"It's cool."

"Great! Well it was nice meeting you."

"Bye."

* * *

Then I went home and went straight to bed because I was so exhausted from walking around with all those books.

* * *

A/N: See this chapter is longer! If you didn't know who the guy she is going to like its Kurt. Please review! 


	3. The Break Up

Thank you **JulyKid27** and **AAF10** for reviewing my story (ya'll are the only reason I updated) ya'll rock so much. Anyways I hope ya'll like my story so far, don't worry it will get better. Well review please.:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**The Break Up**

About two weeks later after I moved in I went to the Blue Sky Ranch to see Ellen. "So Ellen, who are all the guys available around here?"

"Well there's Blue, Bob, Dan, Basil, Ray, Kurt, Joe, Alex, Louis, and Carl."

"Which of them do you like?" I asked her. "I kinda like Carl I guess."

"He seems really nice! You two would look great together!"

"Well enough about me what about you?"

"Well, I don't know why I guess I like the quiet type but I like Kurt."

"Um… Louis is quiet why not him?" She asked me. "… Are you serious? It seems like he fancies Lyla, more than he would me." I tried to explain to her. "Okay fine what about Blue?"

"Dude he's your cousin, plus he doesn't like to 'chit-chat' well, that's what he told me anyways. Why are you trying to make me like other guys?"

"Um…well…"

"What does that mean!" I said a tad annoyed. "Well you see Dia has always had a massive crush on him and you know, she always gets what she wants…"

"You mean they're going out!"

"Yeah they've been going out a week before you moved in."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, he probley wouldn't like me anyways."

"Don't say that, you're a nice girl!"

"Thanks Ellen. Well I'm going to go. See ya."

"Bye."

"Kurt we need to talk." Dia said. "Yeah?"

"I think it's time we break up."

"Why?"

"Because I like Alex more than you and I rather go out with him any day!"

"Fine! I could really give a crap!" Once Kurt left Dia went to talk to Gina about Alex. "Hey Gina…"

"Wait I have to tell you something important! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going out with Alex!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No I meant I broke up with Kurt to go out with Alex!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I better go talk to Kurt, he's probley in the mines."

After talking to Ellen I went to the Workshop to see if Kurt was there. (I wasn't going to stop liking him just because he has a girlfriend.)

**CLOSED ON TUESDAYS**

"If your looking for Kurt, he's in the mines." Said Woody. "Wait how did you kn…"

"Trust me I know."

"Uh okay thanks." Then I left the Workshop and headed over to the mines. When I got there I saw Kurt about to go in them. Next I ran up to him asking him, "Hi are you going in the mines?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No… I mean I don't mind." Kurt said blushing a little. "Okay great." Once we got in there I said to him, "I know you probley don't remember me but I'm Bri."

"I know."

"Oh okay. Just telling you. Sooo… where is everyone?"

"Don't know." He said with his normal expression. "Well I'm sorry for trying to start a conversation!" I said running away from him but then he grabbed my arm and said, "Wait." He said with a different expression on his face. "Why? I've been trying to be nice to you ever since I moved here and you treat me like you did when you first met me. So I'll just leave you to your business." Once I said that I tried to leave but he pulled me back. "What do you want?" I said to him. "Hey I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm not used to people talking to me and me talking to them back."

"Okay…"

"Why did you come to the mines anyways?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I don't know I was trying to see if there was a nicer side to you."

"There is once you get to know me."

"Why were you so grumpy earlier?" I asked. "Oh… because my girlfriend broke up with me and I wanted to first." He explained. "You have a girlfriend or had one?" I asked even though I already knew. "Yeah."

"Who?"

"Dia…"

"Why did she break up with you?"

"She said she liked Alex more than me and rather go out with him any day."

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. I was going to break up with her soon anyways."

"Why?"

"Um… because… I didn't like her…"

"I know you didn't like her but what else? There has to be a better reason why."

"Well the reason I've been ignoring you is…Uh…never mind we better go people might get suspicious…"

"But no one com…"

"Okay, then we go."

"Where is he? Ah…there he is with Bri?" Then a sound came, 'Dun Dun Dun…' "Hi Kurt can we talk?" Dia asked. "Okay talk." Kurt responded. "Um…Okay whatever, anyways I'm sorry about our break up and I was wondering if you wanted to get back together?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because…I…already have a girlfriend."

"You do!" I said in shock. "Who?" Dia said with 'I know your lying tone' in voice. "Bri!" Kurt said. "Bri?" I said. "Bri!" Dia said. "Yes we were just discussing how much we like each other."

"Fine then!" Dia said leaving Kurt and Bri standing there. "Okay that was weird." I said. "I'm sorry I said you were my girlfriend, I didn't know what to say, I…"

"It's okay apology excepted."

"Thanks." Kurt said blushing. "No problem. Well see ya boyfriend!" I said as I left the mines.

The next day I went over to the Workshop to ask Woody, "Hi Woody! I would like my house upgraded."

"Okay." He said. "Thanks bye."

"Hey Joe, go tell Kurt to help you saw a pole and you two get ready to start building."

"Okay, who is it for?"

"Bri."

"Okay. Hey Kurt! Help me saw this pole." Joe said. "Why?" Kurt asked. "It's for Bri's house that's why."

"Oh okay."

"That was easy, usually it takes a full on explanation about why the person wants their house upgraded."

"Uh…whatever…"

"I know why you reacted so quick."

"You do?"

"Yeah you like her…but I thought you were going out with Dia."

"We broke up."

"Why?" Joe asked. "Because she's retarded. And then she wanted to get back together. But I said no to he…OWW…!"

"Oh man I'm sorry! Hold on, let me go get Woody! --- Woody! Woody!"

"Stop shouting Joe! What is it?"

"Kurt, hurt, saw cut, bad!" Joe said while catching his breath. "We have to take him to the Clinic right away!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys what did ya'll think? Just tell me in reviews please:)**


	4. Doctor, Bri?

I really want you guys to review! I don't care what you put as long as you review. Please or it makes me I want to stop writing... I hope you liked my third chapter andI hope you like this one too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

**Doctor, Bri?**

"Hurry pick up the pace Joe!" Woody yelled. "It's kinda hard picking up your brother when he weighs just as much as you! Or more! HA HA HA!"

"Shut up Joe… OWW my stomach!" Kurt yelled. "Don't worry were almost there." Woody said.

NOTICE

'Sorry but I'm on an Herb Hunt in another town. Be back in a few weeks. Go to Bri's house for further problems. Doctor Alex' "Gone? Herb Hunt?" Joe said. "Hey, I already feel better, it's a miracle! OWW!" Kurt said in pain. "No you don't! You are going to her house no matter how much you like her!" Woody explained to Kurt. "Fine…" Kurt blushed. "Wait how do you know I like her?"

"Kurt my boy I know everything that goes on in your life."

"Weird."

"Just Kidding. Joe told me." Woody said. "Oh." Kurt replied.

'Knock! Knock!'

"Yes? Oh! What happened? Come in, come in!" I asked them. "Well, I asked Kurt to help me saw a pole for your house, and we were talking about yo…" Before Joe could finish his sentence Kurt said, "Nothing! Then he kept sawing and then he hit my stomach."

"I was distracted by our conversation! And I bet you were to!" Joe said to Kurt. "Here let me see the cut. Take off your shirt." I told Kurt. "What?" Kurt asked a little confused. "You heard her, take it off!" Woody bellowed. "Okay…" Kurt said as he took off his black shirt. 'Who knew someone could look this good under their shirt.' I said in my head. "Oh, the cut looks deep. But there's no need for stitches, it's going to take awhile to heal though. He can stay here till he's healed." I suggested. "That would be a great idea!" Woody said happily. "Really great!" Joe said nudging his brother. "You can visit him any time, day or night!" I told them.

"Great! See you later Bro!" Joe said. "Bye." Kurt said back. When they left I told Kurt, "Here, lay down so I can put this bandage on you."

"Okay." He said back. "Hold still. There, all better now."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you hungry?" I asked. "A little." He responded. "What do you want?"

"I don't care."

"What about soup?"

"Sure."

"Tomato soup sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Here hold on. There you go." I said. "Thanks a lot."

"You might wanna keep your shirt off while you're here, so it will heal better." I told him. "Okay…"

"In the morning we need to wash your cut better or sanitize it. Same thing."

"Alright."

"You can sleep here while you stay, it's my old bed but it's not really my old bed don't worry!" I said blushing a little. "Thanks, good night." He said. "Night."

Morning

"Kurt here is your breakfast, I'll be right back, I have to go get your swimming trunks cause I don't think you want me to see you naked or anything."

"Okay." Kurt said blushing as red as the tomato soup I gave him the day before. Then I went to the Workshop. "Joe? Joe? Wake up!" I yelled to him. "Wha…What?" Joe said sleepily. "Do you know where Kurt's swimming trunks are?" I asked in a rush tone of voice. "Yeah. In his drawer." He replied. "Okay thanks. Here they are!" His clothes were all neatly folded in separate plies according to what they were. His clothes also smelled so good, just like him, I didn't want to leave. But unfortunately I had to. Then I left to go to my house. "Did you find them?" Kurt asked. "Yeah they're right here. You change while I get the water running." I told him. "Okay." Once he walk in he looked so hot, well hotter than before. "Um let me take the bandages off. I put the water low enough to not touch your cut so it won't burn, when you get in." I said kinda distracted. "Thanks." He said. "This will probley be the only time I have to bathe you. And show you what stuff to use for your cut. So put this on first then this and then this. It will burn most likely but it will help it heal faster."

'Knock! Knock!'

"I'll be right back someone is at the door. Hey Joe!"

"Hi Bri! Where's Kurt?"

"In the bath."

"Oh."

"You can wait when he's done or go in there now. Are you hungry?" I asked. "Yeah."

"I was just about to make sandwiches, care to join?"

"That would be great!"

Bathroom

"Hey bro what's up?" Joe asked Kurt. "Nothing."

"How's it here?"

"Good."

"Cool, so have you to kissed, made out, anything?" Joe brought up. "No! Why would we?" Kurt asked. "Well, you're at her house…" Joe started. "Because I'm hurt not because I'm here to make out."

"Whatever dude, I would've." Then I walk in to ask, "Are ya'll ready to eat?"

"Almost, I have to get dressed."

"Okay come eat when ever." Then they came and ate. "Hey thanks again for the sandwiches. See ya later." Joe said as he left. "Let me see your cut." I asked Kurt. "Okay."

"It's healing better than I thought it would."

"That's good right?"

"Yup." A few days later Kurt's cut was healed. "You're all better now, just keep putting that medicine on it for about three days." I told Kurt. "Thanks for everything." Kurt said. "What?" I asked. "You know healing me back, letting me stay here." He said blushing.

"No problem."

"I hope to see you around." He said.

"Me too." I said back smiling.

* * *

**A/N: What did ya'll think? Tell me in a review if it was good or bad I don't really care the review will just make me want to update more!**


	5. An Unforgetable Summer

I hope for the people that read and don't review, like the story but thanks to the ones that do review! I'm sorry if the story isn't good enough for you to review but I'd appreciate some. Remember it's my first fanfic. Just review please they make me feel good. :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

A few days later my tomatoes finally grew. I was going to give Kurt one because it was Joe's birthday today so I wanted to give him something too. "Hey Joe Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Bri, you didn't have to give me anything." Joe replied. "No problem, you're my friend and that's what friends do. Oh, Hey Kurt!" I said excitedly. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a tomato? I just picked it, so it's fresh."

"Sure, thanks. But why for me?" Kurt asked. "Uh…I don't know, I guess because I knew you liked them a lot so I thought I would just give you one." I kinda yelled out at him. "Well thanks again."

"See you later."

"Bye." He said back. Then I went to the front desk. "Hey Woody? I want my house upgraded again, please and a big bed too." I asked him. "Ah…the 3rd level house or as people call it the 'marriage house.' "No, you don't understand I just want it bigger not for marriage. I don't even have a boyfriend yet."

"You don't have one yet I'm surprised." Woody said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I just surprised someone hasn't asked you yet."

"Oh…wait what do you mean by 'someone' hasn't asked me yet."

"Uh…we'll start on your house now."

"But…?"

"We'll go right now. See you there." He said. "Uh…okay…" So the carpenters went to my house to start building. "Hey Kurt, you stay here while me and Joe go, don't worry you just have to put down the flooring and you're the best at it." Woody told Kurt. "Okay." Kurt replied. "And Bri the bed you ordered is here."

"Thank you."

"See you later."

"Bye bro." Once they left I turned on the T.V to see what was on. "Heh, look at Ray on T.V, he can't catch the king it looks like."

"He never does for some reason…" So I switched the channel to the news. Caution: Do not go outside residents of Flower Bud Village! There is a typhoon hitting. Do not worry it will pass by morning." The news reporter said. "Ugg…I hate summer storms you cant go outside or anything." I told him. "I know what you mean."

"It looks bad outside, my window! Kurt can you help me board it up?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." When we finished I told him, "It's getting late, maybe we should go to sleep."

"Uh I guess I'll sleep on the floor…" He suggested. "No it's ok you can sleep in my bed with me. Cause I just got a bigger bed."

"Okay…well I guess we'll go to bed." Kurt said. "Okay." I replied. "Uh…good night." Kurt told me. "Good night Kurt." I said laughing.

Morning

"I guess I'll go." Kurt said. I heard what he said but I didn't wanna open my eyes. And that's when he did it he kissed me. "I've always want to do that but I imagined the girl awake. O well." Once he left I jumped out of my thinking about what just happened. I wondered why he did it I liked him but did he like me too? So then I ran to the Workshop. When I got there Kurt was standing in his usual spot. "Hey Kurt!"

"What's up?"

"Oh yeah I remember, I forgot to give you something." Then I kissed him. "I've always wanted to do that too and just my luck the guy is awake. Well I got to go."

"B-Bye…"

"Hey bro what was that for?" Joe asked. "Nothing, you had to have been there. Hey I'll be right back I have to go…" After all of that Kurt came to my house to tell me, "Hey uh…Bri…ever since I met you I've always felt…different…and when I stayed at your house last night it made me realize how much I like you." After he said that we were in a make out. 'Hopefully that told him how I feel too.'

After we broke apart, Kurt was looking a little shocked, but in a good way. "That was cool…"

"So now can I call you my boyfriend?" I asked him. "Uh yeah."

"Well I guess I'll see you later." He said. "Bye." I replied. After Kurt left I shut the door and went to sleep.

'Knock! Knock!' I got up to open the door to find Kurt standing there. "Um…Bri…would you like to go to the Fireworks Festival with me?"

"Yeah! Totally!"

"Great, I'll meet you at the beach then."

"Okay bye!" Then Kurt left and I went inside to get ready for my first date. When I got ready I headed over to the beach. "Hey Kurt!" I said as I walked to the main area. "Hey Bri, come sit over here." He told me. "There's a lot of people here! 'Joe and Katie, Carl and Ellen, Blue and Ann, Dan and Eve, Alex and Gina with Dia, Louis and Lyla, Bob and Gwen, Basil and Nina, Ray and Maria.' Were all here, all the young couples of the town.

"It looks like everyone is having a great time. I said as I inched closer to him. "Yup." Kurt replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. As the fireworks were ending stood up then Kurt stood too. "I had a really great time tonight, the fireworks were beautiful…"

"Just like you." He said as he leaned down to kiss. "Here I'll walk you home." As soon as we got to my house he gave me one more kiss then said good-bye.

Thank you for the reviews! They are really great to read and make me feel great when I read them. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry its so short! I'll try to update soon but that is ya'lls decision. Please review!


	6. Author's Note

Thank you all for the reviews! I love them. I might not update soon because I just started school so yeah. I'm typing the next chapter now but I have to do it little by little. Sorry! Well just keep reading! I'll try to have it up by the weekend or sooner:)

-Sagittarius07


	7. Kurt's Big Mistake

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you liked my chapter. Please keep reviewing…Anyways I like this chapter a lot so I'm expecting some reviews on this one (hopefully a lot) remember this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

_Dear Bri,_

_Do you want to come hang out with all the town's young couples? If so tell me. We will be meeting at the top of the mountain by 6:00 tonight. (There will be a ladder so you can climb up) Hope to see you there!_

Eve

"Hey Eve!" I called out to the bar's waitress. "Yes?" She said. "I can't come until 8:00 or so." I told her. " Okay! At least you can come, so it's better than nothing, right?"

"Yup. See you later."

Hangout

"Hey everybody, what's up? Eve asked the young couples. "Everybody is here except for Bri but she'll be coming later. So are ya'll ready to have some fun?"

"Lets play Truth or Dare." Suggested Dia. "Great idea! Okay lets do an all guy dare. We should discuss this in a circle, girls. "We should make them kiss all of us!" Ellen answered. "No, that's not good enough." Maria replied. "We should make them take off their shirts. Katie remarked. "Yeah! Perfect idea! Okay boys, we came up with your dare. You all have to take off your shirts!"

"I thought it was going to be worse!" Carl said with relief. "Fine, take off your shirts guys." Dan said. "Who's next?"

"I'll go!" Nina said with excitement. "Ann I dare you to kiss Blue."

"That's fine with me!" Ann said as she moved closer to Blue. "My turn!" Gina yelled winking at Dia. "Dia I dare you to make out with Kurt!" Once Gina said that Dia flew on top of Kurt and started kissing him.

"Now that I'm done with my work I can have some fun!" Bri said excitedly as she climbed up the mountain the ladder to see Dia on top of her boyfriend, Kurt. "Hey guys…HOW COULD YOU?" She cried with a hurt look in her eyes. "Bri! I can explain!" Kurt gasped as he tried to get up. "Save it for someone who cares!" Then she climbed down the ladder as fast as she could. "Get off of me!"

"No, I haven't finished my dare yet!" Dia remarked. "Joe help me!" Kurt called to his brother. "Okay girl, get off of him, your dares over!"

"You know you still like me!" Dia stated as Joe pulled her of Kurt. "Thanks! What am I going to do?" Kurt said with panic. "Go after her!" Joe replied. Then Kurt climbed down the ladder to find Bri. "You might want to follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Ray told Joe. "Right." Then Joe went after Kurt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kurt found her she was in her house with her head lied down on the table, crying. 'Knock, Knock!' "Go away! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" When she finished Kurt started to bang his head on a pole. Mumbling to himself, "The one girl that you fall for, you go screw it up by playing Truth or Dare with ten girls and guys thinking nothing out of the ordinary would happen! Way to go Kurt! Stupid, Stupid, Stup…"

"What are you doing out here?" Joe asked Kurt. "She said she hates me and never wants to see me again." Kurt explained sadly. "So your out here banging your head on a piece of wood? Okay. Go in there and tell her everything that happened and how you really feel. And if I think there's something wrong, I'll come in there. Now go!" Kurt then nodded his head and walked to her door and said, "I'm coming in."

Once he got in there he ran up to her side and said, "I can explain everything!"

"There's nothing to explain! I saw everything, Dia was on top of you and you had no shirt on and ya'll were making out!"

"Because we were playing Truth or Dare and Dia got dared to make out with me and she practically flew on top of me pinning me to the ground. And every time I tried to get up she pushed me back down."

"What did those kisses with me mean to you?"

"They meant everything!"

"I don't care! Get out of my house right now!" Then I got up pushing Kurt slowly to the door. "I thought you wouldn't hurt me, I thought you cared about me, I thought you were the perfect guy for me!" I cried out. "I am." Kurt said as he grabbed my hands off his shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "Bri, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you. Kurt whispered into my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back.

Just as we were leaning in Joe came in. "Hey…Umm…Kurt here's your Uh…shirt…" Joe gave Kurt back his shirt making Kurt blush. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Well you two get back to what you were doing. Okay bye." Then Joe ran off the porch as fast as he could.

"Where were we again?" Kurt asked me. "I think I know." Then Kurt pushed the door closed with one of his hands making a clicking noise. And with the other hand he pushed me up against the door gently to kiss. Moments later we broke apart, gasping for the lack of oxygen. Next we went outside to sit on the porch for a little while, talking. Then I fell asleep in his lap. So he carried me inside and placed me on my bed then kissed me on my cheek. Once he left my side I grabbed his hand hinting him not to leave. Then he laid down next to me with us falling asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I know what your thinking, you probley think I copied off a story but I didn't I have had this written out for awhile. Plus their truth or dare thing was WAY better than mine. (I didn't have much detail) Anyways wasn't that pretty good? O well, I liked that chapter so yeah. If you liked it please review even if you didn't, still I don't care. I really don't know when I will be updating; so don't get mad at me. Plus I think the story will be ending soon. But whatever. R&R**


	8. Dia's Disappointment

Thank you soooo much for all the reviews they make me feel all happy inside I hope you liked my previous chapter well I did anyways… anyways I hope you like this one too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

When it was morning someone was knocking on the door so I got up to answer it. "Yeah..?"

"Um…hi is Kurt here? Joe told me he might here because he didn't come home last night." Dia asked. "Yeah…uh hold on, Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked sleepily. "Dia here…for you…"

"Okay, yeah?" He asked Dia. "Uh…hi…are you two back together or something?"

"Heh…how'd you know?" I said sarcastically. 'You'd have to be stupid not to know that. I mean I'm wearing a tank top with boxer shorts and I have one pigtail on my head and the other right above my ear. And Kurt is wearing his boxers only and his hair was messy with his bandana lopsided. (I think that gave her the wrong idea)' I said in my head.

"I guess I'll be going. Humph!" Dia said as she stormed off the porch with her nose in the air. "I can't blame her for liking you, but the nerve of her to come over here thinking we broke up."

"Don't worry, I would never trade you for any other girl in the world." He said as he hugged me. "Thanks."

"Hey I'll see you later I have to go to work."

"Okay, bye." Then we kissed and he left.

Workshop

"Hey bro, what's up?" Joe asked his younger brother. "Nothing much."

"So what happen last night?" Joe asked with a smirk on his face. "Well, we made up-"No, not like that! Did you two do anything?"

"No! Why would we? I mean we nearly broke up and you think were going to have-"Hey boys are you almost done?" Woody asked as he came outside. "Uh yeah boss almost." Joe replied. "Yeah we just have to saw a few more boards." Kurt said. "Okay. Well, I'll be inside talking to Terry."

"Okay." The brothers said in unison. Once Woody went inside Joe went back to his and Kurt's conversation. "Have you to ever ha- "No."

"Why?" Joe asked. "First of all were not married, second of all we almost broke up, and third of all were not married!"

"So. You don't have to be married to ha- "Well, I don't care, I don't wanna rush into things! Okay!" Then Kurt stormed into the Workshop to his room.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! I hope you review for this chapter too!**


	9. The King and The Aquamarine

**Thank you all for the reviews! And sorry for not answering your question anonymous the story is called Parties Start Everything, I think. Anyways sorry for the late update! Okay, well I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

A few hours went by and Bri still hasn't seen Kurt, she knew that he was usually busy working but not this long so she decided to go to the Workshop. When she got there she only found Woody at the front desk. "Hey Woody, where's Kurt?"

"Upstairs with Joe, he hasn't came down in awhile." Woody replied. "Oh, okay thanks." Then she ran up stairs to see what was up. When she got up there Kurt was lying on his bed and Joe was sitting on the couch in their room. "Kurt, I'm sorry for saying those things to you. Please forgive me!" Joe pleaded. "Just go away." Kurt mumbled. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Well, your boyfriend here wont forgive me for some nonsense." Joe explained while standing up. "What?" Bri asked. "Nothing." Kurt said. "Please?"

"Whatever, tell her."

"It all started a few hours ago- "Okay dude your not telling a story here!" Kurt yelled. "Do you want to tell her then? That's what I thought! As I was saying, it all started a few hours ago. I was asking Kurt what you to did last night and he said nothing so I asked him why-

"Why does it matter? You don't need to ask your brother about his love life!" Bri stated. "Okay…okay…I'll leave." Once Joe left she went over and sat by Kurt then he sat up. When he sat up they hugged. "Kurt, do you want to go to the Lake Cave?"

"Sure." Then the two left for the cave. When they went inside no one was in there. (Nobody goes in there anyways) "It's so cool down here!" Bri said as she pranced around the cave's first level. "There are more things you can find rather then copper and silver." Kurt said while hitting a rock. Then they went down a few levels.

"Hey look what I found, an Aquamarine stone!" Kurt said excitedly. "It's beautiful!"

"Here you can have it." Then Kurt handed Bri the stone. "Thank you…but why?"

"You deserve it. I haven't been that great of a boyfriend lately, so keep it." Then she gave him a big hug. "I wonder what's at the bottom of this thing." She said while releasing him. "Let's find out!" A few hours later they were on level 99. "Finally one more!"

"Yup, there's the stairs." Once they went down there was a huge lake with something swimming around in it. "Did you bring your fishing rod?"

"Uh…yeah!"

"Try to catch it."

"Okay." Then she threw her bobber in the water. They waited for about five minutes till it finally bit. She struggled trying to pull it in for another two minutes then reeled it in. "Awesome, I caught it, The King."

"Great job!"

"What time is it?" Bri asked Kurt. "2:30 am."

"We better go." Then they left the cave. "What is Ray doing up so late?" Bri wondered.

"I don't know lets go ask." So they ran up to Ray. "Hey Ray what's up?" Bri asked him. "Nothing much, you two?"

"Just coming back from the cave." Kurt said. "Cool, what did you get?"

"We found a few stones and Bri caught The King." Kurt replied. "Are you SERIOUS!"

"Yeah, right here." Bri said while pulling the King out. "The Jama Squid. I've been trying to catch that thing forever! At least someone caught it now." Then Ray started walking away. "Hey Ray? Um do you want it? I know how much you wanted it. So here."

"Are you sure?" Ray asked. "Yeah, totally!" Bri replied. "Thanks!" He said eagerly while grabbing the King. "No problem."

"Well, we got to go."

"Okay, thanks again! Bye!"

"See ya." Bri and Kurt walked to the Workshop so Kurt could go in. When they got there Kurt jiggled the knob but the door was locked. "You can stay ay my house again tonight."

"Okay." Then they walked back to Bri's house together. When they got inside they both laid on the bed. "Good night." Kurt said while leaning in. "Good night." Bri said back then kissed him goodnight.

**A/N: So what did ya think? Hope you liked it. Again sorry for the VERY long update and shortness, also this next chapter will be the last one for this story! –**starts to cry**- so review to tell me what you think. This one will probably be a VERY long update too. Sorry! I love you all…:p **


	10. Will You Marry Me?

**Okay everyone, this is the last and final chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. (school) I hope you all enjoy it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Kurt? Are you awake?"

"Yeah… Yeah…" He mumbled. "Hey can you help me board up my windows so the heat stays in?"

"Uh… yeah." He said while getting up. "Okay great, lets get started!" When we finished Kurt asked, "What time is it?"

"8:00."

"Uh oh, I'm late for work!"

"I'll go with you and tell Woody what happened." Then we headed for the Workshop. Once we got there Woody looked a little frustrated. "Kurt, where have you been? It's 8:30."

"I'm sorry boss I- "Sorry Woody it's my fault he's late. He was helping me board up my windows for winter so the heat would stay in." I explained. "Oh… well in that case get to work!"

"Right I got to go. Love you."

"Love you too."

-----------------------------------

Kurt's POV 

"Thanks Woody for pretending to be mad at me, I want it to be a surprise!"

"No problem. Well, aren't you going yet?"

"Yeah, bye!" Kurt said as he ran out the door. "Hey, why does he not have to work?" Joe asked Woody. "Are you going to climb a mountain to get the blue feather?"

"No…" Joe muttered. "Well, that's why." Next Joe ran out the door to catch up with Kurt. "Hey-d-dude I'm the-best man-r-right?" Joe said while catching his breath. "Yup!"

"Sweet! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Once he got to the mountain he said, "Man, the ladders gone from the other day! Well, these are the things you do for love." Then he started climbing. "Finally the top! There it is, awesome she'll love it!" When he climbed back down he saw Alex. "Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Nothing, just looking for herbs."

"Cool."

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, I climbed the mountain to get this." Then Kurt showed him the blue feather. "Ahh… you should come to the Clinic to heal those cuts."

"Okay thanks." So they walked to the Clinic. Once they got there Gina looked at Kurt and then saw the blue feather in his pocket. Next she ran out of the Clinic to the Sanatorium to tell Dia, "Dia! K-Kurt has the blue feather, he's going to ask Bri to m-marry him!"

"No he can't! Where is he?"

"At the Clinic." Gina replied. "Just because we broke up it doesn't mean I don't love him anymore. Lets Go!" When they got to the Clinic Gina asked Martha, "Where's Kurt?"

"Over here."

"Oh… Kurt my love what happened?" Dia asked. "Uh… I was climbing a mountain to get the blue feather."

"Ohh… are you asking me to marry you? Because I DO think we're meant to be."

"Uhh… No… sorry I'm asking someone else."

"Why? We'd be perfect for each other."

"Uhh… I don't think so. OK… I'm gonna go… thanks Alex. Bye." Then Kurt ran out of the Clinic to Bri's house.

--------------------------------------------

Knock! Knock! "Hey Kurt aren't you suppose to be working?"

"I was working but not at the Workshop, I had another job that I didn't complete."

"What kind?"

"This one." Then he got down on one knee and pulled out the blue feather.

"Bri, will you marry me?"

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Soooo what did ya'll think? Of course Bri said yes to Kurt, anyways I hope you liked it as much as I did. This story was very fun to write and do not worry I am starting on another story but it's a one shot. So I hope you all read it when I finish it and post it. I have to say, thank you soooo much for reviewing this story hopefully you will review more for this chapter. I hope you will review:P**


End file.
